


Rude Awakening

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Sweet Pea [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: After a long night, Sweet Pea wakes up grumpy.Word Count: 811





	Rude Awakening

You didn’t hear Sweet Pea when he arrived home last night. You knew that he had to run a job for the Serpents, but what he neglected to realize was that you both had to go to school the next day. He attempted to sneak into his room just after 3am, cursing under his breath when he knocked something off the dresser. You didn’t seem to notice as you rolled over on his bed, the duvet dragged up and gathered under your chin, eyes still closed as they helped project dreams inside your mind. He was overly exhausted, but your sleeping state still managed a small chuckle from him when he gazed over your peacefulness. He stripped the unnecessary articles of clothing, leaving him in a pair of black jocks before sliding into your shared bed. He groaned as he already knew that he would have a hard time sleeping - Serpent missions get your adrenaline pumping, and although his body is physically exhausted, his mind was still wide awake.

Your eyes blinked open, one by one, due to the sound of the alarm on your phone. It was 6:30am and you had to eventually get up, get dressed and eat before school started. You managed a small smile as you realized that Sweet Pea as spooning you, the warmth of his breath radiating down your neck, insignificant snores drifting in your ear. You maneuvered yourself so that you were now facing him, biting your lip to restrain the small giggle wanting to erupt as he grunted from the change in position. Your fingers made delicate movements to push back the stray hairs from his forehead, his famous curl still managing to flop back into place. You wanted to think that he looked peaceful; that the dreams he harnessed were pure and wholesome. However the squinting of his eyes and knot between his eyebrows suggested otherwise. He squirmed against you, head burying deeper into the pillow, arms tightening around your body.

“Sweets…” You whispered, but he did not wake. One of your hands gently grasped his bare shoulder, giving it a slight shake as you spoke his name again. This time, his eyelids flung backward, the chocolate swirl of his hues finally gazing into yours. “Y/N was that really necessary?” He grumbled, rolling away from you until his back hit flat against the mattress, his large hands now dragging down his face. “What fucking time is it?” He hissed at you, provoking your head to tilt to the side out of confusion. “6:40, we gotta go to school, remember? The place where we’re meant to learn things?” You tried to hint to him, but he spoke something incoherent and faced away from you, blanket pulled from your body as he wrapped himself in it. “When did you get home last night?” Your voice was quiet, respecting his want for peacefulness. You lent toward Sweet Pea and crossed your arms over the side of his body, your head gently sitting on top as you looked at him.

Sweets shook his head, contemplating whether he should go back to his deep slumber or attempt to live through the day on two hours sleep. “I don’t know, some time after three. Couldn’t sleep. Same fucked up business.” His words made you frown and you couldn’t help but feel sympathetic for your boyfriend. You knew more than anyone just how hard he worked, how loyal he was to the Serpents, which is why he would never opt out of his night shifts. His family meant too much to him to say no. You slightly shuffled up the bed, pushing down on Sweets’ shoulder in order to roll him toward you before engulfing him in your arms. He instantly wrapped his around your figure and dropped his head to your chest, treating it as if it was his pillow. Your fingers gently dragged through his hair and focused on massaging his scalp, your way of calming Sweet Pea down when he needed that serenity.

“You wanna stay home today? We’ll just do what we’re doing now, relaxing, sleeping. Whatever you want, Sweet Pea.” He allowed his head to fall back so that he could look at you, exhaustion written across every feature of his face. You cupped his cheek with your spare hand and grazed his skin with your thumb, soothing the darkness of the bags under his eyes. “Y/N… babygirl, I’m happy where I am. I can’t face the world today… not today…” He murmured, eyelids falling back down to indicate his sleepy state. His head nuzzled back into your chest before he released the familiar sound of his small snores, causing you to smile into his hair. You pressed a kiss against him and shut your own eyes, allowing sleep to melt you into Sweet Pea, for your slumber to take you far away.


End file.
